


You're No Chore

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Softness, Touching, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: Some perfect moments are so wonderfully simple...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys/gifts).



> This was written as part of a fic art trade with [@beesandboswells](http://beesandboswells.tumblr.com/).

The sudsy water is warm and soothing, the cloth in his hand a relaxing constant. Link scrubs over the porcelain surface of the plate in his hand, small remnants of dinner washing away into the foam.

Soft music begins filtering into the kitchen from the den. An instrumental track, acoustic guitar and smooth piano sounds. Link’s eyes flutter closed and his head falls back, hands still soaking in the sink, the dish in his hand no longer receiving attention.

A gentle hand glides up under Link’s shirt and caresses his body, the soft fabric of his t-shirt rolling up his torso. The warmth of Rhett on his back is intoxicating and welcome. As Rhett lays his body against him, Link is enveloped in a perfect moment of love.

Rhett’s heart beats in steady rhythm; Link’s stutters a moment to beat in time, to join with Rhett’s. Calloused fingers tease at Link’s waist, one coming to rest over his belly button, the other gliding up the length of his arm and covering Link’s hand.

The plate is plucked from Link’s grasp and drifts down through the water, settling on the sink’s bottom. Link drops the dishcloth and the bubbles cradle it as it sinks to join the dish.

Link’s head falls to the side as Rhett’s breath washes over his skin, his lips ghosting over Link’s pulse, the soft hairs of his beard a teasing tickle; all of it... so wonderfully Rhett.

Silky lips close over a thrumming vein. Link smiles, his head rolling against Rhett’s shoulder. Link covers the hand on his abdomen with his own, soaking through the fabric that separates them.

Rhett’s fingers grip Link’s through the damp garment as he lifts Link’s hand from the foamy basin. His lips press a gentle kiss to Link’s throat and then separate from the flushed skin, leaving behind a wet mark that cools under an exhaled breath.

Link rubs his thumb over Rhett's as he draws their entwined fingers to his lips. The kiss is tinged with hints of soap, but the flavour of Rhett punches though; his skin is infused with something Link has never been able to place, a unique quality, familiar and sweet.

“You’re perfect,” Rhett says, his voice smooth as honey, his arms encircling Link.

Link lives deep in this moment, his body melting into Rhett’s. He could think of no more fitting a thing to say than what Rhett had just whispered into his ear, as if he’d plucked the phrase from Link’s mind, stealing the sentiment he was about to express. Rhett was perfect. This was perfect. Link smiles against the back of Rhett’s hand. “You’re no chore yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Rhink... it's healing. <3


End file.
